<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing by ilandalandan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544282">The Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilandalandan/pseuds/ilandalandan'>ilandalandan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Some Fluff, Suspense, Twisted Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilandalandan/pseuds/ilandalandan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you seen this boy? </p><p>Or: Jay takes a morbid interest in his step brother’s fiancé, Park Sunghoon. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2aJ4SR65U9hwJx2WwrX0tj?si=Rp34yD4gQiGC3e7y2g_dXw">This song</a> sort of gives you a feel of Jay's characterization in this story.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>Eight months before the kidnapping</em> </b><br/>
The restaurant they’re in isn’t one that Jay is used to. </p><p>The tables and chairs are made of synthetic wood, and the non-authentic dishes are on plain china paired with cheap cutlery, none of which is to his refined tastes. But this place is all his childhood best friend and step brother can afford—Jaeyun who, despite his station in life, has managed to find someone to marry. It’s a surprise that they’re here in this sorry excuse of an establishment for a small engagement party and not just because it’s for Jaeyun. It’s also due to the fact that Jay never imagined anyone being interested in Jaeyun enough to want to marry him. </p><p>“If you’ve been keeping in touch,” his stepmom tells him fondly, reaching out to tuck a strand of his blonde hair behind an ear with one hand while the other pats his chest. A part of Jay is repulsed by the action, but the other craves for it in desperation. He lives with it, with this love-hate relationship he has going on with the other half of the Park family who, in a million years, will never replace the mother he lost. “You would have known about the engagement before it happened. But we understand how busy you are, helping people become better and healthier. We’re all so glad you took the time to be here, Jay.”</p><p>“I’m happy to be here, eomma.”</p><p>His answer isn’t entirely a lie. Jay <em> is </em> glad to be here, but more for self-centered reasons. He’s one of the best doctors in the town hospital where he’s assigned despite being a recent graduate, and getting a vacation leave is always next to impossible. But with this important family occasion as his excuse, Jay can finally take some needed time off without having to think of work or his patients. </p><p><em> “Jay? </em> Jay, is that you?”</p><p><em> Ah. </em>He turns around at the familiar voice that calls his name, a practiced smile slipping into place on his lips. The imperfect but well loved step brother who has everything, even Jay himself. How affection and resentment can co-exist is beyond him, but that’s what Jay feels when it comes to the person a few steps away who’s beaming at him in pleasant surprise. </p><p>“Jakey,” he greets back, spreading his arms for a hug, and Jake dives into it with a raucous laugh, running over and throwing his hands around his neck as if he’s really happy to see him. <em> And he must be. </em>Typical Jaeyun, always so easy to please. It’s a little pathetic. “It hasn’t even been a year.”</p><p>“I don’t care!” </p><p>Jaeyun pulls back only after a bit to look up at him with a grin, hands moving to grip his shoulders as he gives it a shake. Oh yes, he <em> is </em>happy. Jay wonders how people can be so happy over such trivial things like a visit from another person, regardless if it’s been a while.  </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re here! And you’re going to love Sunghoon! I’ve been wanting to introduce you.” </p><p>Truth be told, Jay doubts that, doubts that he’ll come to like (much less love) anyone who wants to be with Jaeyun for the rest of their lives. But he keeps his smile in place and does his best to emanate some form of excitement, giving the impression that he agrees. Playacting is always something he has to do when he’s home, and for the most part, he’s used to it. After all, he has to do it elsewhere, too. It’s part of his life, part of being <em>different, </em>and Jay has come to terms with it a long time ago. </p><p>“Sunghoonie! <em> Sunghoonie!” </em></p><p>Turning his head to follow his step brother’s gaze, it’s just then that a handsome man steps away from a cluster of guests and comes into view. Said man, <em> Sunghoon, </em> lifts a hand in a wave, and then offers them a smile. And <em> oh lord </em> does he light up the room; Jay feels the exact moment his heart stops and then beats again, startled but also experiencing an epiphany. And like it had never done so before, his entire world tilts off its axis to give way to a brand new sun. </p><p>“Hi,” Sunghoon says after he walks over and stops in front of them, giving Jaeyun a playful look when Jay’s step brother wraps an arm around his waist. But he turns back to Jay  as quickly, bowing his head for politeness’ sake. “You must be the infamous brother. Jake won’t stop talking about you, just so you know.”</p><p>Jay doesn’t care—not about Jaeyun or the fact that this is his engagement party and the person before them is Jaeyun’s fiancé. Instead, all Jay cares about is the why—it’s the most important question of all. Why would someone like Sunghoon settle for Jaeyun, of all people?</p><p>“No I don’t!” </p><p>Jaeyun is blushing, but he’s grinning too, pinching Sunghoon’s waist and drawing out a yelp from him. </p><p>“It’s not true Jay—don’t believe a word he says!”</p><p>They’re so in love, Jay thinks—<em>and it’s so wrong. </em>Jaeyun, simple and ordinary Jaeyun, doesn’t deserve someone so beautiful. But Jay does, and fuck anyone who says otherwise. This must be fate: that he’s here, that he’s meeting Sunghoon, that Jaeyun has introduced them. </p><p>With a slow-forming smile, Jay realizes what needs to be done as he lifts a hand for a shake. But he has to be patient; it’s going to take some time for Sunghoon to see that he’s the brother who deserves to be with him. <em> All in due time.  </em></p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Sunghoon-ssi.”</p><p>
  <em> Just so you know, you’re mine. </em><br/>
<em>And this time, you’re the one who doesn't know it yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>